Haces que mi corazon lata mas rapido
by Torahiko Ooshima
Summary: Hace tiempo comencé una fic de secret after school verscion yuri, proyecto que no he continuado bueno aqui les dejo un pequeño one-shot NARRADO DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SF-A2 MIKI y un adelanto de lo que vendrá próximamente en el fic, disfruten, adevertencia shoujo-ai


Haces que mi corazón lata más rápido

Mi nombre es miki, voy cursando mi último año de secundaria, y hasta hace poco cumplí los 16 años, estudio música, y me fascina cantar y no me considero mala cantante, aunque realmente soy mala en otros aspectos de mi vida, normalmente siempre llego tarde a todos los lugares y suelo ser muy distraída, dicen que "sueño despierta" todo el tiempo.

Mi mas grande sueño es convertirme en una cantante profesional, pero también tengo otros hobbies, como la fotografía, realmente me resulta divertido, capturar en imágenes las cosas buenas de la vida.

Tengo un mejor amigo su nombre es piko, va al mismo colegio que yo pero dos grados bajo de mi, y curiosamente es mi vecino, es un chico realmente dulce conmigo, pero a la mayoría de la gente le resulta algo desagradable, mas no importa yo quiero a piko como si se tratase de mi hermano menor.

Todo iba bien en mi vida, realmente me considero una persona que es feliz, pero hay algo que me ha estado molestando últimamente…

O mas bien alguien… desde que iniciamos el año escolar, una nueva chica entro a nuestro salón y se hizo rápidamente amiga de todas en "mi círculo social" parece una muy buena persona, realmente se preocupa por mi, y es realmente buena conmigo… y tengo miedo de que… esta sensación que tengo hacia ella se malinterprete…

Ciertamente me hace sentir cosas que no había experimentado antes, se que ella por alguna razón es diferente a mis demás amigas, siento mas alegría con solo que ella este presente, es una persona que puede cambiar radicalmente mi dia.

Realmente no se si sea bueno lo que experimento, pero cuando ella me hace un simple cumplido, por lo mas insignificante que le parecería a cualquiera, mis mejillas se sienten cálidas y el rubor las invade, mi corazón quiere salir de mi pecho y una sonrisa estúpida se dibuja en mi cara.

Se que es tonto, realmente es tonto, todas mis acciones se ven afectadas cada vez que ella esta, ella es realmente un ser que me atrofia los sentidos… aun asi no me imagino mi vida actual sin ella, es común que últimamente me acompañe hasta la puerta de mi casa, aun siendo que vive relativamente en la otra dirección de la ciudad, no es como si me molestara, por el contrario eso me hace feliz, pero no quiero ser una carga para ella.

Habrá un momento en mi vida, que se que no podre contener estos sentimientos, tendré que decírselo algún dia... pero no creo que sea pronto… no quiero que me odie, además no se si ella corresponda mis sentimientos…

A decir verdad me molesta que otras personas se le acerquen tanto, pero debo aprender a compartirla, no soy su única amiga… aunque me gustaría ser algo mas que eso…

* * *

Han pasado ya casi 3 meses desde que descubrí mis sentimientos por mizki… asi es, así se llama pero todas solemos decirle vy1… la semana pasada he decidido invitarla a un café… será la noche planeada que siempre quise y… me le confesare…

Estamos en vacaciones de invierno a solo unos días de navidad… hoy realmente me arreglare… me he puesto ese hermoso vestido blanco con azul que ella me dijo que me pusiera para una presentación, luka me ayuda a maquilarme, no suelo hacerlo realmente. estoy nerviosa por esta noche… aun asi todas mis amigas me han apoyado sobre el hecho de que me gusta mizki… se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que ahora ellas saben esto?

Me presionaron a decirlo… me sentía tan acorralada, hace poco un chico llamado kiyoteru se me confeso.. y lo rechaze, todas me cuestionaron, porque debo admitir que el es un chico realmente lindo guapo caballeroso y el sueño de cualquier mujer, pero yo amo a otra persona…

Piko y miku realmente se enfadaron cuando oyeron la noticia, lo podía sentir se comportaron frios conmigo durante días.. realmente no podía entenderlo… son mis amigos y me duele su indiferencia, pero al final tomaron por aceptarlo.

Pero solo yo se la verdad este sentimiento esta loco por ella, ya no soy una niña y se lo que quiero, esta vez voy por todo, tal vez sea egoísta pero no me importa, he tomado una decisión, y aceptare las consecuencias

-estas lista!

Me dice luka con una gran sonrisa, yo solo me miro al espejo y agradezco a luka por su ayuda… al abrir la puerta veo a todas las chicas mientras yuki corre a darme un fuerte abrazo y me dice

-miki~ne realmente te vez hermosa

-jejej gracias yuki…

Acaricio su cabeza mientras recibo animos de todas las chicas por ultimo miku se me acerca a decirme

-miki trátala bien ¿vale?

Me da un pequeño golpe en el brazo y sonríe , realmente es rara pero quese le va a hacer.

Al ir caminando hacia la avenida para tomar un taxi que me lleve a mi destino, piko aparece frente a mi…

-wow miki te vez… asombrosa

-gracias piko

-asi que vas a tu cita ya ¿he?

-asi es realmente me encuentro nerviosa

El frunce un poco el ceño y me dice

-pues no seas tonta te vez realmente genial, cualquier persona que te rechaze debería tener aire en vez de cerebro

Piko… siempre tan directo y sin nada de tacto.. pero aun asi por eso es mi amigo

-jejeje gracias piko, me levantaste el animo

Piko hizo una señal y logro que un taxi se parara en frente de nosotros, y me abrió la puerta para que entrara.

-su cita la espera señorita, no la debe de hacer esperar

Yo le di un leve sonrisa y me subí al auto, y antes de que arrancara le dije a el peliblanco

-piko… muchas gracias

-¡te deseo toda la suerte del mundo miki!

El cero la puerta y el carro comenzó a avanzar… gracias piko, gracias por hacerme sentir mas segura en este momento

-señorita ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

La voz ronca del taxista me saco de los pensamientos

-al café takoluka del centro por favor

Todo transcurrió normal en el camino con una leve conversación que me hacia el taxista y al llegar le di el dinero y me dedique a salir de auto, y ahí estaba justo fuera del establecimiento… ella me estaba esperando

-tarde como siempre miki

-jejej lo siento

-descuida solo espere unos minutos, ¿vamos adentro?

-claro..

De aquí en adelante no se lo que pase, si ella seguirá siendo mi amiga o algo mas… dare mi mayor esfuerzo por que hay algo de lo que estoy segur en este momento

Te amo, amo a esta chica, a ella quiero entregarle mi amor a ella y a nadie mas, asi que por favor, deséenme la mejor suerte del mundo


End file.
